His One and Only
by ZukaFujiZone
Summary: As Tezuka caresses the golden band on his ring finger, he remembers everything they had shared together. TezukaxFuji, ShiraishixFuji


**Title:** His One and Only**  
Rating: **PG-13.  
**Pairing: **Perfect pair**  
Summary: **As Tezuka caresses the golden band on his ring finger, he remembers everything they had shared together.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N:** I'm tired that it's ALWAYS Tezuka leaving Fuji, Tezuka cheating on Fuji, Tezuka being inconsiderate of Fuji, Tezuka being a jerk towards Fuji, Tezuka this, Tezuka that… This is therefore the product of two weeks of pent up stress due to exams. Yes, despite all the nonsense I write, angst is also part of my vocabulary.

* * *

**~ His One and Only ~**_  
As long as time strives to reach eternity_

A shaky sigh leaves his lips as he lies his tired body on the cold bed. He closes his eyes for a second, rejoicing in the silence of his room, _their _room. He remembers, as his calloused fingers gently caress the gold band on his ring finger, how fate had reunited them that faithful day, amidst swirling petals and tender breeze. His golden eyes had settled upon his opened cerulean ones, and within that fleeting moment he had known they would share their future together.

Sharing a few classes together had only served to strengthen their bond. He recalls the warmth of their hands brushing together, the butterflies in his stomach whenever a sincere smile was thrown his way, the feeling of absolute contentment when they stood next to each other. Had his countenance not been so cool and stoic, his rapidly developing feelings would have been obvious to the other. However, he had an image to maintain, a pride to respect.

His outwards indifference had never really bothered either of them, nor affected their bond. Never once did he doubt his feelings towards the smaller man, never once had he looked at anyone else in the same light he saw his friend in. The other would approach him whenever, and despite his great need for personal space, he had never complained about their closeness. He believed it was enough, and that the other had understood he meant well.

He remembers, how could he ever forget, their first encounter outside of school. They had spent the day at the beach, bathing in comfortable silence then, jumping at each other in the waters the moment after. He had loosened up, trusted his friend with a side he had never shown to anyone else before, and the other in turn graced him with wonderful smiles, cheery chuckles, sensual glances. They ended up watching the sunset together, as the wind blew and the waves sang, comfortably settled in each other's arms, basking in their shared warmth.

He couldn't have asked for more, for that single moment of intimacy was enough to satisfy all his past fantasies. However, as they fell back into the routine of their mundane lives, he had quickly noticed that nothing had changed between them. They still stole glances at each other discreetly, brushed their arms together, filled the blank space beside them by standing together. He wasn't dissatisfied, but not entirely pleased with their static situation either.

He would have taken the first step, lit the fires burning within their souls, had he summoned enough courage to do so. His heart was settled on the other, his mind, however, was not. If a relationship bloomed between them, and despite how completely heavenly and pristine it may sound to his ears, it would bring them problem after problem, obstacle after obstacle. Society would not accept them, their future would be dark, their love perhaps drained with anguish. He did not want that. His heart was content on observing the other from afar, secretly rejoicing in his smiles, silently wooing his beautiful eyes.

Again, his heart had settled, but his body hadn't. Hormones mixed with stress and insecurity had forced him into action. He had pressed the other against his locker, and brought their lips together in a heated dance, one that, they realized as soon as they indulged, should have been done a long time ago. That night, they embraced in his room, quietly kissed on his bed and slept in each others arms. He had woken up with a rare smile gracing his usually frowning lips as soon as he had realized that the one lying on his chest was the one he had desired to possess for the longest time.

Their relationship had taken off at that point. The brushing of hand was replaced by loving gazes at the other's face, the stolen glances became gentle kisses bestowed on their lips, their temple, their neck. They had decided to live together after graduation, and the rare act of indulging in their relationship became much more frequent and passionate. They had shared mornings eating breakfast together, afternoons longing for the other at their respective office, nights making up for their absence all day. Weekends, if they happened to have a rare day off, were spent on hiking trips, promenades in the park and sometimes, visits to museums.

Eight years together had never managed to satisfy their love for the other. However, as work became more urgent and their relationship, which obviously was beyond friendship even to untrained eyes, more apparent, they had slowly drifted from each other. As much as he was willing to sacrifice for his significant other, his cold countenance had remained the same over the years. That led to the biggest fight they had had, which resulted in many nights spent alone and days spent in silence.

He had perhaps chosen the wrong time to ask for the other's hand, for he had been refused the first and second time. But after his second try, which he had done his hardest to make romantic, they discussed, apologized and forgave. He had tried again a few weeks later, and was shocked to see the other's eyes reflect perfectly the love in his own while he gently slid the promise ring on his finger.

They never walked down the aisle. They never vowed to love each other until the end of the time and seal it with a kiss. They were simple beings. The familiar feeling of the cold metal band around their ring finger was enough a proof of their deep bond. They completed each other without the need of words, nor actions.

Tezuka sighed, turning on his bed and ending his reflections. As he hugged the pillow filled with the scent of one Fuji Syuusuke, he drifted off in a restless sleep.

The next morning, as he admired his black tuxedo in front of his mirror, he wondered if it had all been one-sided. He at least deemed their relationship strong enough to overcome what words would never be able to describe, what actions would never be able to convey.

As he admired Fuji, glowing almost in an ethereal manner as he walked down the aisle, Tezuka seriously wondered if he had been too inconsiderate. He let out a small smile for only Fuji to see, a smile that failed to hide all the pain shown in his eyes. Fuji's smile faltered for a second, but it came back full force again as he averted his gaze. They exchanged vows, and kissed to seal their promises, and at that moment Tezuka had deeply wished he could be the one standing next to Fuji on that platform.

He would have loved to be able to wish Fuji all the joy and happiness in the world with Shiraishi, he would have loved to feel happy for his beloved as their friends congratulated them and nominated them as the perfect pair.

But as the muscles in his throat contracted in the most painful way, as his heart shattered a little bit more deeply whenever he saw Fuji smile that sincere smile, radiant as the sun, only meant for him, he gritted his teeth and left at once.

At night, as he lay softly in _their _bed, caressing the ring on his finger, and the forgotten other half he held in his hand, Tezuka vowed that Fuji, despite not being by his side anymore, would forever remain in his heart his one and only.

~The End~

* * *

**A/N: **This is probably how painful it is for me to read any fics concerning Tezuka leaving Fuji, cheating on Fuji, etc. *Bows* I'll be preparing for my last exam now, and Magical Buchou shall probably soon be updated. Sorry for the long wait, but school has killed my senses.


End file.
